48 hours and later
by Caity the Queenslander
Summary: Bird's life dramatically changes the the course of 48 hours. What are the events that follow the 48 hours that changed Bird's life?


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction so be kind. All reviews are welcome, I'd love to hear what you all think of it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I think I picked them all up but their might still be a few.**

**This is only a one shot. There might be a sequel to this one, but I'm not sure. But In the mean time enjoy and don't forget to review!**

The crew were all on an Island enjoying some R&R after dropping some medical supplies off to the nearby island. They had just played a game of football and they were all exhausted.

"Bird I noticed while we were playing Footy you had a scar across your stomach. What's the story behind it?" 2dads asked.

"2dads!" Shunned The XO.

"It's okay. It's a pretty boring story so I don't mind telling it. I had my appendices taken out. The scar is from the surgery," Bird lied. She didn't want to tell the crew the real story behind it. It was a massive story and she hadn't reached the point in her relationship to tell it to them yet.

"So Bird. I'm curious. Do you have a boyfriend? In the five months we've know you, you've never told us," 2dads asked.

"Watch it 2dads," The CO warned.

"Sometimes," Bird replied. Her boyfriend and her had a very complicated past.

The crew continued to talk for a long time. Out of the Bomber mentioned something that had the whole crew shocked.

"Bomber did you say more children?" 2dads asked.

"Yes, more children." Bomber repeated. All of the guys stared in shock. "Why is everyone looking at me that way?" Questioned Bomber.

"By saying that you want more children, do you mean that you already have children?" Charge asked.

"Yes, I've got children." Bomber replied the guys continued to stare in shock, "guys I'm 32, I'm allowed to have children, it's not against the law. My husband and I have been trying to get pregnant," Bomber continued.

"Woah, sorry if this is a little much for me at the moment." 2dads said.

"2dads it's my life, not yours." Laughed Bomber.

"Do you have a son or daughter?" Bird asked.

"I have a little 8 year old Girl. Her name is Maddison." Bomber replied. "We adopted her when she was four weeks old."

"Why have you not told us?" Charge asked.

"Because I like to keep my private life very private. That includes my family. Though I'm surprised that you have not seen the pictures in my room." Bomber stated.

**Later that night**

"Sir, there's nothing on the radar, just a quite night out at sea," the X told the CO as they watched over the sea.

"That's great news. Hopefully it will stay like this. I don't feel like doing any night time boarding's," The CO replied. The crew all hated the night boarding's.

"Ain't that the truth," Charge added.

**Bird's POV- Bird and Bombers cabin**

It's close to midnight and I hear the phone ring. Who rings this late? I pick it up and answer it. "Hello." I say trying to wake up, god knows how they got the phone number to my room. Usually the calls go to RO and he'll get us to take them in his office. I don't think that anybody has received a phone call directly to his or her room.

"Hello is this Jessica Bird?" The man on the other end asks.

"Yes." I say.

"My name is Sargent Allen Jones calling from the Brisbane police station. I'm calling you to regretfully inform you of the passing of Joanne and Isaac Walters, in a motor car accident." He says. My head is in a spin struggling to take all of the news in. The first thing I think of is their daughter Violet.

"They have a daughter Violet, is she okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes she was in the care of a babysitter at the time of the accident. CPS have taken her into protective care." He stated.

"When can I see her?" I ask wanting to see my goddaughter.

"You can see her tomorrow, their lawyer will call you soon to make an appointment to see you ASAP regarding Violet." He says. I'm so glad I'll be back at port tomorrow afternoon. I tell him what time I'll be back at port and say goodbye and hang up the phone, my head was still spinning and I think I need to throw up. I run to the bathroom and up comes everything I ate for dinner. It was curry, well not anymore. I make my way back to my bed, struggling to understand. How could two lives be taken so soon? Joanne had been my best friend ever since I could remember. We used to play together all the time, she was a few years older then I was. I start to clean myself up.

"Bird? Are you alright?" I hear Bomber asks me as she enters our cabin. I was still on my gap year and had turned 18 two weeks ago.

"No," I say crying. She hugs me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asks kindly.

"Not really," I say. I don't know how I'm going to be able to talk to anybody but my step mum about this. Gemma was my step mum. She's my dad's wife number three. I'm never going to be able to talk to my real mum, Laura about this. She's dad's wife number two. We haven't spoken in like 8 years. She walked out on dad and I as soon as she found her new and improved family. I have two half sisters. Kayla, born to my dad's first wife. She's 20 years old and has a 4 month old daughter, Lilly. And 6 year old Sophie was born to Gemma.

"You get some sleep then," she says to me. I nod my head and headed back to bed.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations," I hear the X pipe over the internal speakers. I bet they were hoping for a quite night.

"I better go," Bomber replied before leaving the room. Luckily I'm on my gap year and can't partake in any boarding's. This is a great thing right now, I don't think I could deal with that right now.

The next morning I wake up hoping it was all a dream but it was not. My best friends were dead.

**5 hours later **

I walk across the gangplank with 2dads and Bomber and I see a man in a suit. That must be the lawyer.

"Have a great shore leave Bird," Bomber says kindly. I think she senses that something is off.

"I'll try," I smile back.

"Hey, were all going out tonight. Wanna come?" 2dads asks.

"No, I can't," I reply back. I didn't want to let anything slip.

"Why not, your legal now. It would be fun," he says.

"I have responsibility 2dads and besides I don't feel like drowning all my problems with an expensive bottle of wine. It would just make me depressed," I say, "but I bet you'll have fun drowning your problems in a expensive bottle of wine," I say.

"Real men drink Beer Bird," 2dads replied.

"Oh is that why you are having wine?" I reply. I'm trying to act like my normal self. Not let them know that something is wrong.

"Ouch, your really biting today," 2dads laughed.

"Oh, 2dads, I would love to have another life. One where I'm not tied down by responsibility but that is not the case." Bird replied. "One day you'll have a real life too." I reply patting him on the shoulder. Bomber laughs at the nature of my statement and I walk off to meet the lawyer. I walk up and he introduces himself.

**Nobody's POV **

"Hi, I'm Tom Jefferies, I'm Joanne and Isaac's lawyer," he says shaking my hand.

"Jessica Bird," I say back.

"I wonder who the man is in the suit?" 2dads asks Bomber as he sees Bird shake hands with the man.

"Hmm, I don't know but it's none of our business. Now if you'd excuse me I need to get home," Bomber smiles before walking away leaving 2dads alone to finger out who the man was, that could not end well.

**At Bird's Navel accommodation **

"Did Joanne and Isaac ever discuss what would happen to Violet if they shall both die?" The Lawyer asks.

"Um, no." Bird replies franticly. All she could think of is her one year old Daughter Serayah. She was at Kayla's house.

"Well if anything should happen to them both they named you to gain custody of Violet. So I have set up a meeting with CPS so you can get temporary custody of her. Then a meeting in family court will be set up to give you full custody." Explains Tom. "I will attend the meeting with you at CPS, and again at Family court" He continues.

Bird sits at the table starting at a hole in the wall until Tom snaps her out of her daydream. "Of course, when is the CPS meeting?" Bird asks.

"In one hour, we better go, we have to be there quite early so we can fill out the required paperwork."

**Bird's POV **

I am now at CPS with Tom. I sit in a room with another lady.

"Just sign here Mrs. Bird." Instructs the lady.

I sign the papers and notice Violet being carried into the room by another lady. Violet is crying and I can't help but wonder if somehow she knows. If she knows that her mum and dad are never coming back. I get up and take Violet from the lady. "It's okay Violet, it's Aunty Jessie." I say to try and calm her down.

Nobody's POV

"Shhhhh, Violet it's okay, it's Aunty Jessie. Remember me?" Bird says to try and calm baby Violet down. Bird rests Violets head on her shoulder, as she finally calms down.

"This is her baby bag with all of her stuff in it." The lady says as she hands me the bag and I put in on my shoulder.

"Um Tom, I hate to break it to you but I don't have anything spare for Violet. I only just have enough for Serayah." Bird tells the lawyer as the walk out of CPS.

"Don't worry a moving van it taking all things baby from Joanne's house as we speak and they will deliver it to your place." Responded Tom.

"I don't have a car seat for a 3 month old. I only have Serayah's car seat. That's for a one year old. Serayah is too young for it," Bird told him.

"Your place was only a 10 minute drive to here, so I'll drive your car back and you will have to walk with Violet." Tom said.

**Bird's POV**

I start walking with Violet, I feel sorry for her, her Mum and Dad taken too soon not even able to share the most precious moments with there daughter. It's cruel the way the world works. What Happens when Violet starts to have questions about her mother and father. Does she call me mum, or Aunty Jessie? A million thoughts are running through my mind and I can't answer any of them. Finally we are home and the moving van is waiting for us. I instruct them where to put everything while still holding onto a sleeping Violet. I try to think about what to do next. Do I go over to dads and Gemma's house or just see Gemma at the ER or even leave it until tomorrow.

I think back to when I delivered my son stillborn at only 22 weeks pregnant. I was just 15 years old. It was a moment that forever changed me. I used to think that Scott and I would be a happy little family with our son, but that never happened. Since then I've had our Daughter Serayah. I had her three months before my 17th birthday in May. And I've always wanted more children since then, but not like this.

What if I loose her too? I'm scared to death that every day I'll loose Serayah. And I know that loosing Noah was not my fault. I can hardly depend on Scott for support, sometimes I can, but other times I just can't. I decided that I best go over to see Gemma at the hospital where she works. I load Violet into my car with the new baby car seat and make my way over there.

I pull up in front of the hospital and sit there for a while silently before getting out of the car. I walk up to the entrance holding Violet in her car seat as she was still asleep and I did not want to wake her, I catch the lift up to level three. It was the lift ride of my life my heart was racing a million miles an hour.

**Nobody's POV **

Bird gets out of the lift and walks to the emergency room front desk.

"Can I see Gemma?" Bird asks the nurse at the front desk.

"Sure I'll take you too her." The nurse replies and directs Bird to Gemma. She open's up the curtain petition. "Um Gemma, Jess is here to see you." The nurse says opening the curtain further so Gemma can see Bird.

"Jess what's wrong?" Gemma asks after seeing the worried look on Bird's face. Gemma looks down and see's the baby car seat in Bird's right hand.

"What's going on Jess? Why do you have a baby?" Gemma asks.

"She's sort of my baby now." Bird says.

Gemma looks back stunned by what she had heard. "Sarah are you right here if I talk to Jess?" Gemma asks Sarah, the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah go." Sarah says.

Gemma takes Bird to the empty staff room to chat to her.

"Jess what do you mean she's your baby now?" Asks a very confused Gemma.

"Well Violet is my goddaughter, as you know, and her mum and dad, Isaac and Joanne died in a car crash and on their Will they listed me to gain custody of her if anything should happen to them." Bird explains.

"I'm so sorry Jess." Gemma says saddened by the news. "It's going to be a lot of hard work, raising a three month old, Serayah, studying, working and being in the gap year." Gemma continued.

"I know, but I'm going to raise her, to save her losing more people she's close too." Bird replied sympathetically.

"You're doing the right thing." Gemma replied. "Have you told your father yet?" Gemma continued.

"No, it's 2 O'clock now so I think I'll met him at the school pick up and tell him then." Lucy replied.

"Okay, good luck." Gemma told Jess.

**Bird's POV **

I walk into the school gate with my head held high, pushing the double pram that Violet lay awake in playing with her stuffed teddy, Serayah is also awake and on the other side of the pram she eating some baby crackers. I locate my dad over by the big gum tree. He's standing there with Luke and Mark. I continue to walk quietly over to them hoping that they won't turn around and see me. I stop and stand next to my dad.

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey," Bird says to Her dad casually.

"I didn't expect to see..." He begins to say before he notices the pram with a new baby inside. All the guys stare in shock at what they see. As far as they knew they didn't hand out babies over night.

"Jess what's all this?" Lewis, her father asks.

"Why, she's a new baby dad." Bird replies.

"I know that, but how did you get it?" Lewis asks.

"Firstly her name is Violet, she's my goddaughter so let's not call her it. Her parents died and in their will they have named me to become Custodial Parent of her if anything happened to them," Bird tells them.

All three men were silent, this was the first time that Lewis had nothing to say. "Say something, anyone say something please." Bird begged.

"Look I know it's going to be hard looking after Violet on top Serayah and on top of everything else," Bird said.

"Jess, I'm not so sure that this is the best idea. Are you really going to throw your life away to raise someone else's kid?" Lewis says.

"Dad I'm not throwing my life away, I can still have a life and raise Violet. I have a life right now while raising Serayah. And she's not just someone else's kid, she's my Goddaughter and I love her!" Bird replies defensively.

"I think Jess is right Lewis," Luke replied.

"Thank you Luke, I'm pleased to hear that someone is supportive of me." Bird replies sharply.

"I think what you are doing is great." Mark says.

"See Dad, plenty of people think I can raise Violet and do everything else." Bird says, just at that point in time the kids all start to run out of school. I may seem all assertive and confident on the outside, but what if I do loose her like I lost Noah. I know that loosing him wasn't my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty.

"Why do you have another baby?" Sophie asked.

Bird bent down to Sophie's level to answer the question. "Because something very sad happen to her mummy and daddy and they wanted me to look after her if something sad happened to them because I am baby Violet's godmother.." Bird told Sophie hoping that she would understand.

'Oh, Okay does that mean I'm her Aunty now like I am to baby Lilly and Serayah?" Sophie asked getting excited at the idea of being an aunty again.

"I guess it does." Bird replied smiling at Sophie.

"Can you take me home Jessie so I spend time with the new baby?" Sophie asked innocently.

"You will have to ask Dad," Bird said.

"Can I dad, can I?" Begged Sophie with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll drop her straight home." Bird told Lewis.

"Sure, I'll give you her booster seat," Lewis replied giving into Sophie's puppy dog eyes.

"Yay!" Sophie said excited.

"Let's go then." Bird told Sophie, Sophie grabbed onto the side of the Pram and walked out with Bird, Serayah and baby Violet. Bird got Violet into the car, then she put Serayah into the car and then helped buckle Sophie into the booster seat her dad had just given her.

"Did you have fun at school?" She asked Sophie.

"Yeah, we made all sorts of things." Sophie said looking at Violet. "why is she asleep?" Sophie continued to ask.

"That is because babies need lots of sleep. You were like that too. Serayah was the same," Bird to Sophie.

"oh," Sophie replied amazed.

Bird pulled up in front of Lewis' and Gemma's house. "Soph, do you want to help get baby Violet out of the car?" Bird asked helping Sophie get out of the car then followed by Serayah.

"Yes please." Sophie replied excited by the new baby. Sophie helped grab Violet out of the car and helped bring her inside and place the carrier on the dining table. Bird also pushed the Pram with Serayah in it. She placed Serayah on the living rook mat.

"Can you wake her up so we can play?" Sophie asked whilst Bird watched Violet sleep peacefully.

"Babies need to sleep Soph, When she is ready she will wake up and then you can hold her carefully if you want. But Serayah is awake, you can play with her," Bird suggested.

"Okay." Sophie replied her eyes lighting up. She walked over to Serayah. "Where is daddy?" She continued.

"I'm not sure, he's probably out bromancing Luke." Bird said.

There was a knock on the door. "Sophie can you answer that please?" Bird asked politely as she needed to keep an eye on Violet and Serayah. Sophie nodded her head and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Bird yelled to Sophie when she was taking a while. Bird could hear Sophie at the door having a nice chat. Bird got up and went to the door after she placed a still sleeping Violet in Lilly's play crib.

"Sophie, run back and watch Violet and Serayah for me okay?" Bird whispered to Sophie.

"Who are you?" Bird asked.

"I'm Jackson, I'm looking for my father, I was told he lives here." He spoke.

"And your father would be?" Bird continued.

"Um, A Lewis Bird." Jackson spoke. When Bird heard the two words Lewis Bird she stood still, not knowing what to say or what to think.

"Hello?" Jackson spoke trying to wake Bird from her day dream.

"Sorry." Bird replied snapping out of her day dream. "Are you sure your father is Lewis Bird?" Bird asked wanting to wake sure she heard him right.

"Yes, the paternity test said. Have a look at the papers." Jackson replied pulling out the test papers from his top pocket.

"Oh my God." Bird said in pure shock, staring at the test results. Bird then looked at the paternity results for the mother. "I don't believe it!" Bird was in pure shock. "Um I really have no idea what to say. It appears we have the same father and mother." Bird said her hand slowing making it's way over to her mouth. "Um, come in." Bird offered. Jackson followed bird inside to the living room.

"Violet's still sleeping." Sophie stated to Lucy as she made her way back to the living room.

"Thank's Soph, you did a good job watching the girls. Now why don't you play with Serayah on the living room rug?" Bird said putting her hand up for a high five. Sophie high fived the hand.

"I just texted my dad and he said he will be home in a few minutes." Bird said trying to make casual conversation with Jackson.

"Righto." Jackson responded.

"So Jackson, what is it that you do?" Bird asked.

"Um a bit of this, a bit of that." He replied, "and you?"

"I'm a student, I'm studying Children's services. I've also got a job at a childcare centre and I'm on a gap year with the Australian Navy." Bird replied.

"I'm home!" Lewis called as he entered the kitchen. Violet started to cry.

"Oh great, you've woken up Violet!" Bird replied, picking up Violet to try and calm her down.

"Who's Violet?" Lewis asked confused.

"Dad!" Bird exclaimed frustrated. "Well you've got a lot of explaining to do, and it starts with he's your son!" Bird continued, still trying to calm down Violet.

Lewis looked over at Jackson who was sitting on the couch. "Jackson?" Lewis spoke confused to see the son that he and Laura gave up for adoption over twenty years ago.

"... Why did you not tell me? You don't think I would of liked to know that I had a full blood sibling?" Bird spoke cradling Violet in her arms.

"We were young, we couldn't Handel a baby and the only way we could go past it was to pretend it never happened. I'm sorry Jess, I really am." Lewis apologized.

"Sorry isn't going to change the fact that you lied to me my whole life!" Bird said.

"Sorry Sophie, but Violet, Serayah and I are going home." Bird said rushing to put Violet in the baby car seat and attaching the car seat to the pram and picking up and placing Serayah on the other side of the pram.

"Are you still going to raise someone else's baby?" Lewis asked frustrated that She hadn't fully forgiven him.

"You're so believable." Bird yelled before storming out of the house with Violet and Serayah.

"What's up with her?" Jackson asks Lewis wanting to know why his sister was so upset.

"Well, I told her that it would be a bad idea to through her life away and raise someone else's baby. She doesn't see it from my point of view. She's has got a great life ahead of her." Lewis sighs.

"Lewis, what did you say to Jess? She just stormed by me." Gemma asks as she walks into the house.

"I told her that looking after someone else's kid would be throwing her life away." Lewis replies.

"Oh, you are so insensitive. You don't tell a woman that when she is all hormonal. In fact you don't tell a woman that at all," Gemma replies.

"Why is she hormonal?" asks Lewis now even more confused.

"She's pregnant, or at least I think she is away." Gemma says.

"How can you tell?" Lewis asks snapping back down to earth.

"Well a few things have ticked me off, she's gained a little weight lately and she's been very moody." Gemma says. "I don't think she knows she is though, I'll talk to her later," Gemma continues.

"How could she not know?" Lewis asks.

"Well many young women don't pick up on the symptoms of pregnancy until they are late, and because she has irregular periods **(where you could go a whole year and only have your period a few times)** she probably hasn't though a thing about it," Gemma continues.

"Now, who is this?" Gemma asks pointing at Jackson.

"Oh, he's…. he's my son." Lewis replies.

**Bird's POV **

I can't believe that he has the nerve to say that. I thought that he would be supportive, but turns out I was wrong, very wrong. I arrive back at the Navel accommodation and take Violet and Serayah upstairs, I lie Violet down in the crib before taking Serayah to her room and placing her in her crib for a nap. I was having dinner with Scott tonight. He didn't live with me and I wasn't sure about how dinner would go. I would get Gemma to look after the girls.

**At the pub**

"Is anybody from you're crew here?" Scott asked Bird as they walked into the pub.

"No I don't see anyone." Bird replied looking around the room, not noticing 2dads and Bomber at the bar. Scott went to order drinks, a coke for Bird as she was driving home and a beer for himself, whilst Bird took a seat at a table.

"Here you go." Scott said giving Bird her coke, the two engaged in a toast.

"To Joanne and Isaac, May they be in a better place." The toasted. Bird started to break down and cry.

"What's wrong babe?" Scott said grabbing Bird's two hands from the table and holding them.

"I'm worried about raising Violet and Serayah. What about Noah?" Bird said.

"Hey, is that Bird over there?" 2dads asked Bomber. "Who's she with?" He continued. "I don't know, but she looks pretty upset. How about we go over to her." Bomber said.

"Jess sweetie, what happened to Noah was not your fault..." Scott started to say before being interrupted by Bomber.

"Bird are you ok?" Bomber asked. "Bomber, 2dads, what are you doing here." She said attempting to wipe away her tears. "I'm fine." She replied trying to be strong.

"Who is this?" Asked 2dads. "This is Scott, my sometimes boyfriend." Replied Bird knowing the news would shock them, taking attention away from the fact that she was upset.

"Um, okay we'll leave you two alone." Replied Bomber, dragging 2dads away.

"Bomber, I was going to ask them questions." 2dads said disappointed.

"Well she is clearly upset and they need alone time." Bomber said.

"But she said she was fine." 2dads replied.

"God you know nothing about women." Bomber said.

"It wasn't your fault Jess, Noah was born too early. He couldn't survive. It just happens sometimes." Scott told Bird trying to comfort her.

"I know, I know." Replied bird trying to cheer up. This was the most sensitive conversation they have ever had. And the longest time they had ever gone with out fighting. Bird didn't know how she felt about him though.

**30 minutes later**

"Yum, this is delicious." Bird remarked to Scott as she ate her meal. Scott smiled back at her.

"Marry me." Scott blurted out.

"I'm sorry pardon?" Bird said placing her fork carefully on her dinner plate.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so marry me." Scott stated again.

Bird paused for a moment. "Scott, I'm flattered, I really am. But I can't, I can't marry you." Bird replied.

"Why not?" Scott asked shocked.

"We've been dating on and off for the past 4 years. I don't want a marriage like that. Marriage should be filled with love, not fighting. And we fight a lot. Not one month goes by that we don't. I need something more." Bird said explaining her reasons.

"But, I helped you through so much in high school, loosing Noah, having Serayah, the, the..." Scott Stumbled before Bird interrupted him, "and I'll always be grateful for that, I will. But we are leading separate lives. It's about time that we face that fact." Bird said.

"You have just made a life changing decision, you'll regret saying no." Scott said.

"Look, just because we have been living separate lives and I said no, doesn't mean we can't work on us. We have a child together, we need to work something out. I just can't marry you. Not now, not ever," Bird replied.

"I just poured my heart out to you and you said no! There is no way we can work things out. Not even for the sake of our daughter," Scott replied harshly.

"That's too bad then. I've made a life changing choice," I say changing the subject.

"What is it then?" Scott asked.

"Well, My god daughters parents died in a car crash and they named me to look after them if anything was to happen to them. I'm going to raise violet," I say.

Scott stared in shock, "Well ok. Maybe a new start with a new baby might make it work between us," Scott said.

"Scott, two minutes ago you yelled at me for not wanting to marry you. Then you said that we could never make it work and now you think we can. This is exactly what I've been talking about. We can't make it work between the two of us. I wish we could for the sake of Serayah. But we just can't. No one can say that we didn't give it a fair go. But It's over now. We both need to move on with our life." Bird replied.

"My lawyers will be in touch," Scott yelled.

"Oh, are we seriously doing this here. Are we seriously having this augment now, in front of everybody," Bird snapped quietly.

"Yes we are!" Scott replied.

"It looks like they are fighting," Bomber said to 2dads.

"Who?" 2dads questioned.

"Bird and Scott," Bomber replied.

"Serayah is not your daughter! She never has been biologically yours! I was raped!" Bird snapped, "You're name is listed as the father on the birth certificate because your mum and dad insisted on it!"

"I've spent money on a daughter that wasn't even mine! I want all my money back!" He ordered.

"You haven't spent a single dollar on her. All the money you gave me I have straight to your mum and dad to put back into your bank account. I could never use your money!" Bird said back. She shook her head before storming out of the pub leaving Scott shocked.

"Oh, that looked so intense," 2dads replied a little to enthusiastically

"It sickens me how entertaining you find other people's misfortunes," Bomber laughed while shaking her head. 2dads grinned.

"The rest of the crew will be here in about ten minutes," 2dads said as they both sat down at the table.

A few moments later Swain, Charge, XO, CO, Dutchy and RO arrived at the pub. They looked inside and saw. Bomber was waving them down. They all walked over and sat down at the table.

"Is Bird coming?" Dutchy asked.

"No," Bomber replied.

"Bomb and I just saw her having the biggest fight with her boyfriend, it looked really intense," 2dads added.

"Ignore him. He's just wrapped up in other peoples problems because his own life is such a mess," Bomber laughed.

"Oh, shoots fired," Swain laughed.

"Who want drinks?" 2dads asked.

Everyone but Bomber put up their hands as she had just ordered a coke with 2dads. It was the usual, just beer.

"Swaino, come get the drinks with me," 2dads said pointing to the bar.

**The next day- Bird's POV **

I was in the kitchen doing some cooking. I was cooking a cake. I often cook when I'm upset, or stressed. A lot had happened in the past 48 hours, so I'm not surprised that I was cooking. I'm surprised that I hadn't cooked more. I'm also talking to Gemma on the phone.

**Nobody's POV**

"…See you soon" Bird replied whilst picking up the bottle and giving it to Violet she had just dropped on the floor. Bird hung up the phone. There was a knock on the door.

"Hi mum, what are you doing here?" Bird said surprised to see her mother at the door.

"Hi Jess, it's been so long since I saw you last. What's it been 7 years." Laura asked.

"No, eight years." Bird corrected.

"Are you here about Jackson? Because I really gave it to dad when I found out. " Bird asked.

"Can I come in?" Laura asked knowing that explaining Jackson would take a while. Bird showed Laura to the living room.

"...did you not think that your son would track you down?" Bird asked while burping Violet. Serayah was happily upstairs taking a nap.

"No, it was a closed adoption. I thought he would never find us." Laura said. "Look Jess we never wanted you to find out about him."

"Oh, so it was alright for you to lie about him to me?" Bird replied. "I had a right to know." She continued.

"Look I know okay, we only gave him up because we were both so young, we could not handle a baby." Laura explained. Bird readjusted Violet on her lap. "You've got some explaining to do your self Jess." Laura continued.

"Like what mum?" Bird asked getting annoyed.

"What about the baby sitting on your lap. You didn't even tell me that you were pregnant." Laura said.

"oh…" Bird said her eyes opening wide. "This is Violet, I kind of inherited her. It's complicated."

"Oh, but you were so very keen for me to explain Jackson. Why don't you want to explain the baby on your lap?" Laura asked.

"Look it's very complicated and lets just leave it at that. I'm sorry Mum but you have to go now." Bird said before showing her mum the exit.

**That afternoon **

Gemma was over to help Bird with the girls. Bird had just put them to bed and they were watching some TV.

"Jess can I talk to you?" Gemma asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Bird asked as they walked upstairs to her bedroom and she shut the door.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think that you are pregnant." Gemma said before nervously smiling.

"What makes you think that?" Bird asked in complete shock.

"Well you have been moodier these past few weeks and well you may have gained a kilo or two." Gemma replied still smiling nervously. "Here take this." Gemma continued pulling out a pregnancy test.

"Oh, you just carry one around with you now?" Bird replied cheekily.

"Well, it's for emergency's," Gemma laughed. Bird also laughed.

"But wouldn't I have noticed if I was having a baby?" Bird asked taking the test from Gemma's hand.

"You've had a lot going on. And you have irregular periods. It's possible that you haven't thought anything of it because you're not suspicious about not getting you period this month," Gemma replied as politely as she could.

Bird thought about this. She knew that it was completely true. Every month when she didn't get her period she thought nothing if it. "You're right," Bird admitted. She took the test to the bathroom and unwrapped and took it before coming back out to Gemma with the results.

"Positive, I'm pregnant. Four months the test says," Bird said. It was a complete shock.

"We should take you to the doctor to get some pre Natal vitamins," Gemma replied.

"Oh, I have a prescription for them. The doctor said that it would be best if I had them every day because by the time I would have noticed a pregnancy would probably be when the baby has already started to develop in the most crucial area's. She said it was a precaution," Bird replied. Gemma nodded. This made complete sense to her. Bird made an appointment at the hospital for a regular scan. Bird knew that this would be Scott's baby. She had no idea how to tell him. Not after dinner last night.

**Two weeks later**

Bird returned to the boat sleep deprived and confused. The last two weeks just went so quickly.

"Hey Bird." 2dads said, "wow you look terrible." He continued.

"Thanks for that 2dads, I really appreciate it." Bird said sarcastically before continuing to the Galley. She didn't look pregnant at all. But when she was Pregnant with Serayah she didn't start to show until about 6 months, so it wasn't surprising.

**Bird's POV**

"Hey Bomber," I smiled.

"Hi there Bird, you seem a bit happier then when I saw you last," Bomber replied noticing the difference straight away. "How was your shore leave?" She asks me.

"Um, Scott asked me to marry him," I say.

"Oh, that's great!" She squeals.

"I broke up with him," I reply. I look down and then back up.

"So not great..." She says back awkwardly.

"Hey Chicken legs! Thought I heard you," Dutchy says as he walked by. "How was your shore leave?" He asks.

"Um, Scott asked me to marry him," I say.

"Fantastic, congratulations!" He says.

"I told him no. I broke up with him," I say.

"Oh," he replies.

"That was a bit harsh Birdie," 2dads remarked as he walked by.

"I simply told a man I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him. We're always on and off and we fight every month. It drives me insane. I've got responsibilities. I need stability, not a flouncing boyfriend," I say defending my choice.

"Bird, your 18, what responsibilities would you have? It's your job to go out and have fun, get drunk, flirt with randoms and have a flouncy boyfriend," 2dads, "if you need help you know where to find me," he continued.

"Look, I'd love to have a fun night out on the town without a worry in the world, but I have more responsibility then you know," I say slightly agitated before walking away.

**Nobody's POV **

"What was all that about?" The X says. She clearly noticed the agitated tone in Bird's voice. Bird was a kind and bubbly girl. She wouldn't get agitated over anything.

"Oh nothing ma'am," 2dads replies.

"2dads! What did you do to or tell Bird?" She says.

"Nothing, I swear," he says back defending himself.

"Hm," she replies back unconvinced.

The X was her way down the hall and to Bird's cabin. She knocked on the door and Bird let her inside. She noticed Bird sitting on her bed.

"Are you alright?" The X asked making her way over to Bird.

"I'm four months pregnant with my flouncy ex- boyfriend's baby. My best friend's just died and left me to raise their daughter, Violet and my dad thinks it's a bad idea. I've got my one year old daughter serayah to raise and tomorrow is the both the birth and death anniversary of my son Noah," Bird says pouring her heart out.

The X lets out a deep breath while trying to figure out how to help Bird. "You know what I do when life doesn't go my way?"

"No," Bird replied.

"I write down everything that hasn't worked out. I put it in a bottle and I throw it in the ocean. That way I can start the next day fresh," the X says.

"That's a great idea," Bird says.

"I also depend on my family. And Bird, everyone on this boat is your family," The X says before getting up and walking away.

**The next day **

Bird woke up bright and early today. Today marked the three anniversary of Noah's birth and death. She got out a photo of Noah and looked at it for a very long time. A tear ran down her cheek and hit the photo. It was a picture of him shortly after Bird had delivered him. Bird whipped off the tear. She placed the photo back into the drawer. She had to go to the galley to help Bomber prepare breakfast. Bird had planned a meaningful way to celebrate Noah's birth and she had it planned for that evening.

**In the Galley**

Bird was helping Bomber prepare breakfast in the galley.

"Bird, are you sure your ok?" Bomber asked concerned.

"It's Noah," Bird replied breaking down.

"Who's Noah?" Bomber asked holding onto her Friend tightly.

"He was my son. Three years ago today he was born stillborn, born at only 22 weeks. Toady is the anniversary of his birth and death," Bird replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bomber replied.

"It's just very hard for me to deal with. I wanted to know if I can have the night off. So I can have a service in his honour," Bird replied.

"Of course, of course. Hey, why don't you ask the X for the day off? It would be good for you. You know deal with all the emotions that you have and not having to worry about doing anything else," Bomber suggested.

"That's a great idea. Would you mind not telling anyone?" Bird asked.

"I won't say a word," Bomber replied.

**One hour later in the Sailors mess**

"XO, can I speak with you for a moment in private? "Bird asked.

"Sure what's up bird?" Replied the X as they moved to the office.

"Would you mind if I took a personal day and not be involved in anything much today?" Bird asked.

"Sure," The X replied. She had a feeling why Bird asked for the day off. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She instructed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call for you Bird. Are you right to take it my office." RO asked.

"Sure," Replied Bird heading to answer the call.

**That evening **

Bird stood on the boat deck, the sun setting and the wind blowing through her silky black hair. Bird had a candle lit and was holding it in both her hands, and unknown to her 2dads, Swain and Charge were watching. Bird also had a reef ready to throw out to sea.

"What do you think all that is?" Charge asked Swain.

"It's sweet. That's what it is." Bomber said overhearing the question as she was walking by to ditch the gash.

"What you know what all that is about." Replied 2dads shocked.

"Yep." Bomber responded.

"You have to tell me!" 2dads said practically begging.

"Nah, swore to secrecy." Replied Bomber before continuing to ditch the gash.

"Noah, my darling boy from above. Not a day goes by that I don't miss you and wish you were here with me. It's been very hard for me to deal with loosing you before you even had a chance to breath air on this lovely earth. Somehow I thought it was my fault, I thought that if maybe I prevented myself from going into early labour that you would somehow still be here with me. I know now that it's not my fault, that these things sometimes happen for a reason. It took me a long time to figure out what this reason was. I only recently figured it out. You are the missing piece to the puzzle of my life. You make me who I am today you make me complete and you make me stronger. That is true even though we never really even met. You are the burning light in my heart that just keeps on burning. Your flame will never die out inside of me. It will always burn. I need you to believe me when I say that Noah, you are very much still burning. Don't let the sky be the limit when there are footprints on the moon, and remember that you will always keep that special place in my heart. In the good times and the bad times you are the flame that keeps me going. Mummy will always love you Noah, remember that and may the angles always watch over you." Bird said before throwing the reef out to sea and blowing out the candle. Bird wiped away her tears before noticing that the boys had been watching, when they saw her look they quickly ran away. It was a very emotional moment for Bird, a moment that was coming for a very long time. It felt do good to have done that.

**In the Sailors mess at dinner time**

The crew where all sitting and enjoying a meal that was cooked by Bomber.

"Bird what was that about on the deck?" 2dads asked.

"Oh, just something personal," Bird replies.

"Is that all the detail I'm going to get or do I have to beg for more?" 2dads asked.

"Nope, that's all you're getting," Bird replied. "One day I will tell you all what that was about. Just not today, I need you to respect that," Bird replied.

"Well, I have something to tell you all," Bomber said distracting the conversation away from Bird.

"Go on…" 2dads said.

"Well, I'm two months pregnant," Bomber smiled happily. She waited for a response.

"That's great news!" Bird smiled. It lifted her spirits to know that her friend was brining a life into this world. She wanted this for so long and now it was going to happen.

"Yeah. congrats Bomb. I don't know what we are going to do once you leave to have the baby. We'll starve until you come back from maternity leave," 2dads grinned.

"Um, about that. Once I have the baby I'm not coming back to the Navy. I want to see all the milestones in my baby's life. I'll miss so many while out at sea. I hope you understand," Bomber says back.

"Well Bird will have to feed us then," 2dads replied.

"I don't know who to break it to you guys. But once my gap year is over I'm not staying in the Navy. I love being here with you all but I can't do it. I have a promising career back on shore," Bird says.

"Fine, leave us all. See if we care," 2dads said starting to get emotional and leaving the Sailors mess.

"Wow, I know that food is the way to a man's heart, But I didn't know it could break a man's heart,' Bomber replied.

**Later that night**

Bird was lying on her bed, wide-awake. Bomber was lying on her bed also wide-awake.

"Bomb? Are you awake?" Bird asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bomber asked.

'I'm four months pregnant," Bird said. Bomber flung up from her bed and she made her way to Bird's bed.

"Congratulation's," Bomber said hugging her friend.

"Thanks," she said back giving only a small smile.

"Are you not happy about it?" Bomber asked.

"Oh I am. It's just a lot for me on top of everything else I have going on," Bird replied.

"You'll get through it. You always do," Bomber smiled.

"You know what, I think I'm ready," Bird replied.

"Ready for what?" Bomber questioned.

"Ready to tell everyone about me," Bird smiled.

**The next day**

The crew were all having some much needed R&R on a nearby island. They had just played a game of football and were now enjoying some lunch made by Bomber and Bird.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Bird asked. The crew went quite. "I know that I have been keeping my life very much a secret from you all. And now I'm ready to tell you all about it. Now it is going to be very hard for me to tell you all bout it," Bird continued. The crew nodded their heads. "Firstly, lets start with what some of you saw yesterday evening. I was laying a reef out to sea for my son Noah. He was born when I was only 15 but he was born at 22 weeks pregnant. He couldn't survive and was born stillborn. Yesterday was the third anniversary of his Birth and death," Bird said before beginning to get emotional. Bomber rubbed her on the back, "I'm ok," She said quietly to Bomber. She took a deep breath and continued. "Three months before my 17th birthday I had my daughter, Serayah. She was conceived through rape. She was born healthy and on term. Just a few weeks ago I found out that my best friends died and they named me to become their daughter's, Violet's guardian. So now I'm raising her. I'm now four months pregnant with my ex- boyfriends child," Bird says.

**Bird's POV **

They all stare at me in shock. And fair enough. I did just give them a mass amount of information. It would be a lot to take in and understand all at the one time.

"I want you to all be at the birth," I say.

**5 months later**

I'm lying in the hospital bed. I'm only 5cm dilated. I've been in Labour for 14 hours. I'm surprised the crew have stayed in the hospital room with me for so long. I've been quite unpleasant. I wish I had some family here but Kayla is looking after the girls for me, Gemma just left to start a double shift. Dad was out of town with my mystery brother Jackson.

"You're doing great Bird," 2dads said trying to be supportive.

"Oh you sound like a quacking duck!" I yell back as another contraction hits me.

"This is what we have to look forward to," Bomber smiles to her husband, Ben.

"I know," He says back nervously.

The nurse has been checking in on me and they keep making sure that I'm ok. "Miss Bird," The nurse says as she enters my room. "I'm afraid that you have developed a kidney stone infection. We're keeping an eye on it for you," She says.

"It's not going to hurt the baby is it?" I ask.

"Not at this stage," she says before walking out.

"How was your labour with Serayah?" The X asks.

"Um, not this bad. It took me 4 hours to have her. It progressed really quickly."

**one hour later- Nobody's POV **

Bird was still only 5 cm dilated. The nurse had been checking on her regularly. She had developed Pre- Emclampsia and the doctors were checking on her. All of a sudden a machine began to start beeping. The crew all looked around scared as a group of doctors came rushing in.

"She's flat-lined! We need to get her in for an emergency C- Section!" One Doctor ordered. Another doctor began CPR. The crew stood back, scared for Bird's life and allowed the doctors to prep her for the surgery.

"She's back, but unconscious," A doctor stated as they finished getting her ready for the surgery.

"Oh my god," Bomber said crying. Ben was hugging Bomber tightly. The crew was all in shock and had no idea what to think.

**In the room**

"What do you think will happen?" Charge asked concerned. Bird had now been 1 hour in the OR.

"We need to remain positive," The CO replied.

"Yeah, these things can happen," Bomber replied. "I just hope she's ok. She's been gone for an hour…"

**In the OR**

"She's hemorrhaging!" A doctor said. They had just delivered the baby and they were now trying to stop the bleeding. Bird began to Flat-line again.

"Commence CPR!" ordered the head doctor. Another doctor began CPR while the head doctor continued to manage the bleeding.

"She's lost a lot of blood," The doctor preforming CPR said.

"I know, but The bleeding's now under control. She'll need a transfusion when she get's back to the Maternity Ward," The head doctor said just as the there doctor revived Bird.

"She's back," he stated.

"Alright, lets finish up,"

**In the Room**

"Oh my god!" Bomber exclaimed as she saw Bird being wheeled back into her room.

"She's stable but she's lost a lot of blood and need's a transfusion," The doctor said.

"She's got O negative blood," Swain said.

"I'm a match," The CO said.

"We have some O negative blood here at the hospital. It's already been screened for anything potentially deadly and dangerous. It's better that we use that," The doctor said.

"Is the baby okay?" Swain asked.

"Yes, the baby is fine. The baby is in the NICU," The doctor said.

"I'll be back in a moment," The doctor said before leaving.

**three hours later**

**Bird's POV **

My head hurts so much. It's pounding. I can't think straight. What had just happened. I have no idea. It's all such a blur.

"What's going on?" I say groggily. It was an effect of all the medication I was bring given. "My.. My baby.." I stumble.

"Shh, It's ok. The baby is ok," Gemma says to me. Hearing her voice is reassuring.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You had some severe Labour complications," Gemma says. I lift my head up a little and see the crew are still here.

"You're all still here," I smile.

"You had us worried for a minute there Birdie," 2dads grinned.

"Just keeping you on your toes," I smile back. "When can I see my baby?" I ask.

"When your not pumped full of drugs," Gemma replies. "Just rest in the mean time. The ladies from the NICU will bring the baby up shortly," Gemma says.

"Yeah," I say before drifting off.

I wake up two hours later feeling much better. Everyone is still here and Most of them look sleep deprived.

"Are you ready to see you baby?" Gemma asks.

"Yeah," I say sitting up in the bed. I watch as the NICU nurse brings her in to me. She places my baby into my arms. I begin to tear up. I'm right in thinking that I almost didn't make it to this point.

"My beautiful baby girl," I smile.

"Aw," the crew says.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Gemma asked.

"Savannah Leigh Bird," I smile while looking down at her.

"Birdie, we'd all love to stay but we've been here for something like 20 hours. I think we might head off," 2dads says.

"Of course. Thanks so much for all staying," I smile. The crew says goodbye and all but Bomber and Ben go home. This is due to the fact that Bomber was asleep on the couch in my room.

"Hi Savannah, You're my beautiful baby girl and you're all mine. And I love you so much," I smile and look down at her.

"Oww," I hear Bomber scream. "I think it's time," She says to Ben.

Ben helps her up off the couch when a trickle made its way down her leg. Yep, I'm having a baby," she smiles.

"I'll help you out," Gemma says, "You'll be right here?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I have my baby,' I smile. Gemma smiles back at me and takes Ben and Bomber away to another room. It was only midday so there was a high chance that our babies would be born on the same day.

**5 hours later**

I'm cradling Savannah in my arms when there is a knock on the door, "Come in,' I say. A nurse pushes Bomber through the door while she holds her baby. Once in the room she gets up out of the wheel chair and walks over and sits on the chair that is next to my bed.

"Congratulation's," I smile.

"Thank you," she says back.

"I'm envious, you can walk after only just having a baby,' I say.

"I'm so surprised. I went completely natural and it only took 4 hours," she says.

"Well you look amazing! I can't walk for a few days and cant do any heavy lifting for six weeks. I also have to stay in hospital for a week. You have it easy," I say.

"Oh yeah, trust me. I saw your birth and I have it so easy compared to you," she says.

"What did you name her?" I ask.

"Her name is Melody Jane," Bomber smiles.

"Congratulations to you too. What did you name your daughter?" Bomber asked. It only just dawned on me that Bomber was asleep when they brought Savannah in.

"Her name is Savannah Leigh," I smile.

**One year later**

Wow. How time has flown by. I can't believe that Savannah is One year old today. It's pretty amazing how it's flown by. Bomber and I were having a joint birthday party for Savannah and Melody at the park today. All the crew is here. It's amazing how it's all turned out. Scott wanted nothing to do with his real daughter. That was sad, but it is what it is. I can't change that even if I tried too.

"… happy birthday too you! Hip Hip hooray, Hip Hip Hooray!" We sing in sync.

"Yay!" I say happily.

"Bird?" Dutchy asks.

"Yeah," I say happily bouncing Savannah on my lap while watching Serayah and Violet playing.

"Will you go out with me?" Dutchy asks.

"Are you asking me to go out with you while at a children's birthday party?" I ask.

"Would that be so bad?" He asks.

"Are you aware that we've been secretly going out for just under a year?" I question.

"Yeah, but I want to make it official," he says.

"You can make it official by marrying me," I grin.

"Ok," he says. He gets down on one knee and everyone starts looking at us.

"Not here," I laugh.

"Jessica Bird, We've been secretly dating for almost a year now, so will you do me the honour of being my not so secret wife?" He asks and pulls out a ring.

"You just have a ring with you on hand do you?" I giggle.

"You never know when it will come in handy," He smiles.

"Dutchy you sneaky and lucky man," 2dads grinned as he watched on.

"I knew they were going out. Bird told me," Bomber said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 2dads asked.

"Swore to secrecy," Bomber laughed.

"I'd love to marry you," I smile. He puts the ring on my finger and starts to kiss me passionately. I pull away.

"Not here you naughty boy, there are children present," I laugh playfully.

"Aw, come on. I'll keep it PG," He begs.

"Maybe later superman," I grin and hand Dutchy Savannah and run off smuggle Serayah and Violet in hugs. I'm such a lucky woman. I look back at Dutchy with Savannah while I hug Violet and Serayah, and I wouldn't have my life any other way.

The end

**I thought I'd let you all know that not all the facts are correct in the scene at the hospital. Although I am studying nursing I'm only one year into my course and ****Obstetrics**** is not my focus point. Thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed.**


End file.
